Qui je suis
by Asamy
Summary: OS POV Bill, un p'tit truc sur ses sentiments supposés... Pour une fois, pas de twincest


Auteur : 'regarde autour d'elle d'un air surpris' comment, on me demande ?

Genre : que dalllleuh

Disclaimer: Les Tokio Hotel s'appartiennent

Note : Au milieu d'mes révisions de philo, j'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écrire ce truc, je sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais bon…Enjoy, le petit bouton en bas à droite n'attend que vous (A) et one more time même l'histoire n'est pas a moi, propriété Ilinka ;)

* * *

Qui je suis 

Pour la première fois en trois ans, j'ai une demi-heure de solitude. De paix. Trois ans… Vous vous rendez compte ?

Certainement pas. Pour vous, nous menons une vie de rêve. L'argent, la musique, le succès… Qu'on soit heureux et qu'on se taise, on n'a rien à demander. Si c'était aussi simple.

Bien sûr, c'est un rêve réalisé. Bien sûr, je ne voudrais rien faire d'autre de ma vie, bien sûr c'est ce que je fais de mieux, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre. C'est cette partie de la phrase qui devrait vous interpeller. Rien d'autre… Nous n'avons pas eu d'adolescence, nous. Notre vie normale, notre vraie vie, s'est arrêtée à quinze ans. À partir de là, le film s'est emballé. Je me souviens encore de notre enfance, à Tom et moi, on jouait dans les rues, on faisait les mêmes bêtises que tous les autres enfants, on ne savait pas ce qui nous attendait.

On voulait être différents, mais peut-être que si on avait su ce qui nous attendait, on serait rentrés dans le rang. Aujourd'hui, le moindre de nos gestes est jugé, disséqué par des centaines de gens… Parfois, ça me fait peur.

On dit qu'on est dans la période où l'on construit celui qu'on sera toute notre vie. Je crois que cette étape-là, on l'a sautée.

Posez-vous la question, une fois.

Qui es-tu ?

Moi, rien que l'entendre me fait peur.

Je suis Bill Kaulitz. J'ai 18 ans. Je suis assis sur un toit, à Berlin, parce que c'est le seul endroit où je peux avoir la paix. Je suis connu dans toute l'Europe parce que je chante et que je ne m'habille pas comme les autres. Voilà. Je ne sais pas aller plus loin. Je ne sais plus qui je suis… Vous vous rendez compte ?

À quel point je suis perdu ?

À quel point je me suis perdu ?

Je pensais que le succès était le plus beau rêve, que c'était le bonheur assuré, la route vers l'éternité, comme il disait. Wir sterben niemals aus… Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut encore la peine. Quand je vois tout ce qu'on a perdu pour ça… Et je ne parle pas que de moi, je sais que pour les autres, c'est pareil. Ça fait trois ans qu'on ne fait rien d'autre qu'être Tokio Hotel. On a tous laissé une vie derrière nous, le jour où on a signé ce foutu contrat. Trop jeunes pour réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'on exigeait de nous, de la force que ça allait demander.

Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que je donnerais pour avoir une seule soirée avec mes amis, comme avant. Mes vrais amis. Pas ceux qui sentent en nous l'odeur du fric et d'une vie facile à condition de nous lécher les bottes.

Ceux qui venaient nous voir quand on jouait devant cinq personnes, qui nous aidaient à transporter le matos, qui croyaient vraiment en nous… Je ne sais pas si c'est encore possible.

Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas penser à ça. Qu'il y a des milliers d'avantages, que je vis une vie de rêve. Qu'il est égoïste de regretter. Mais parfois, c'est simplement trop dur de continuer à sourire aux journalistes en leur expliquant combien notre vie est merveilleuse et comme nous n'en changerions pour rien au monde… Leur dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre, toujours ce qu'ils veulent entendre… Je me demande comment ils réagiraient si ils savaient que certains soirs, je en sais pas ce qui me retient de tout plaquer, de tout oublier et de recommencer à zéro.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand je sens deux bras qui m'enserrent, et la voix de mon frère qui me rappelle à l'ordre.

-Tu devrais pas te mettre si près du bord…

Je me retourne et lis dans ses yeux qu'il sait exactement ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tenir face à tout ça, car je sais qu'il partage mes peurs.

- Pourquoi, Tom? Comment on en est arrivés là? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a plus de choix?

- On a toujours le choix, Bill. On peut tout arrêter demain, si tu veux, et partir loin de cette folie. Mais ça, c'est une option qui sera toujours à notre portée, alors que vivre ce rêve, c'est une chance que l'on aura qu'une fois. Souviens-toi de ça, p'tit frère. Savoure les bons côtés de ce qu'on a maintenant, et quand tu n'en trouveras plus un seul alors je te promets qu'on arrêtera tout. Ok?

Je n'ai qu'à lui sourire pour qu'il comprenne qu'il m'a convaincu. Je le suis à l'intérieur, et j'ai retrouvé au moins une certitude. Je sais ce qui me retient. Il sera toujours là. Quoi qu'il se passe. Si il y a un prix à payer pour ça, alors je le paye. Tant pis pour le reste…­­­­­­­

* * *

Non j'les colle pas ensemble c'te fois lol


End file.
